Unbearable Needs
by WednesdayJames
Summary: What if Bella and Edward are rogue vampires? The thirst for blood drives them both to the brink of oblivion. Watch as these two tempt and tease one another to their limits.


**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**Disclaimer: Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am just using the characters to bring life to my plot. Do enjoy.**

**A/N: Before you decide to scroll down, READ THIS! The vampire are very much different than in Stephenie Meyer's original Twilight Saga. This is full of sadistic characters and it reveals a much darker side of the character. But if you wish to continue, I can only say one thing. Enjoy.**

**Summary: What if Bella wasn't - Bella? What if Bella and Edward were rogue vampires?**

Unbearable Needs

Bella sat quietly in the corner of her bedroom. The sound of blood throbbed in her ears, She craved for more, It wasn't enough to hold her thirst and hunger. She felt the need to scream on the top of her lungs. Her long fingernails were scratching and digging through the skin of her thighs. Blood gushed out of her wounds.

She wanted more and more. Her eyes widened and pupils dilated. It was time. Suddenly she heard a loud piercing scream coming from outside the house. A small sinister smile made its way on to her lips. She bit her lower lip, desperately trying to stop herself from laughing, but it was inexorable.

She threw her head back and erupted a loud shriek of laughter. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt... happy. Her hands clamps her ears trying her hardest to block out those voices calling for her, inviting her, seducing her, tempting her.

"Bella my dear. Come out and play"

"Let us have our own celebration"

"Come come! The humans are nothing but a bottle of whiskey"

She whimpered in pain. Her ears were bleeding. Her eyes were wild and mad.

She dug her finger into the ground. She was powerless against them. The desire to join them was impenetrable. It was heard her glass window shattering along with her mirrors. Her door suddenly screeched open. She turned her head to face a yet tall and lean figure standing in front of her. It was him.

Edward.

Her creator, her lover. The only one who could 'tame' her.

He kneel down in front of her and reached out a hand to caress her face. A devilish smirk was playing on his lips. She held his warm hand and kissed his palm lovingly. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She breathed in his scent, burying her face in his chest. Listening to his heart beat she felt envious of him. Her heart was made of stone.

Her hands were tightly secured around his neck. Her eyes glowed bright red, her hunger was back. Her grip tightening every second. All of the sudden she heard a loud eyes once more widened not in pleasure but in realization that she just killed her beloved. His blood stained her cloths and dirtied her hands. She stood up and moved away from the corpse of her beloved.

The scent of his blood was excruciating. She placed a finger into her mouth, tasting him, savoring him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the beautiful, delicious taste. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She wanted more. She heard him grunting. Her eyes twinkled in delight and glided her way towards him. He got up from the floor, staring at her.

Her smile turn into a siren's grin as he twisted his head and rubbed the back of his neck, healing himself. Her laughter filled the air as her beloved sweep her off her feet. He threw her on her bed with her still giggling madly.

He had once said that he bows to no one. They bow to him; they serve him. Any show of defying his orders would only bring them suffer. But it seems he only make mends when she wants him to.

She smirks at the thought. Just as he was the ruler of their kind. She was his. The only one who could control him. He was hers as she was his.

Bella grinned as he crawled on top of her. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He took out a razor and drew a long slit from his chest to his stomach. He kissed her neck passionately, butterfly kisses from her neck to collarbone. He gestured her closer to him, to his smiled at her beloved as he urged her to feed off him. 'How considerate'.

She stuck her tongue out and lick him clean. His blood made her feel complete. It was an addiction to her. Her hands snaked their way around his torso. Her finger dancing lightly on his skin. Memorizing every detail, every scar on his body. She pushed him back and straddled on top of him. 'Its your turn'. Grinding their hips together.

She lowered her head to his neck licking, biting and sucking his skin, marking him as hers. She teasingly bit the skin of his ear and whispered, ' you are mine and only mine'

She nipped his skin every now and then, making him groan in response.A loud gasp escaped her lips when he suddenly pushed her on her back. He grinned a lop-sided grin. His blood lust was growing fast with every playful tease he got from her. Wine colours filled his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and captured her lips in drew his tongue out, passing her lips. Exploring the cavern of her mouth.

A heated tongue battled was carried out. He pinned her hard onto the mattress, leaving bruises on her porcelain skin. Their tongues thrusting against one another. The harder he pushed against her, the harder she moaned. He ripped opened her shirt, sending the buttons flying in the air and nipped the skin on her collarbone. Licking softly at one spot, he held her closer and sink his strong fangs into her veins, drinking away her energy and blood. The whole time she was laughing. A laughter filled with so much satisfaction.

She was His. He was Hers. They were both each others addiction.

It was an unbearable need.

Until the last blood drops on ones tongue...

**A/N: So I did this during accounting class. I have no plans on continuing this. I find it satisfying. I apologize for my grammar errors and misspellings. But I need your opinion. Please review.**


End file.
